I'll be in my room if you need anything - MM TCOT Lethal Lesson
by startwriting
Summary: The night before the preliminary of the Malansky case, P takes up on D's invitation. Short, written upon request. Steam, if you don't like that, don't read it please.


_Written, edited and censored upon request. _

_Warning: Just steam, no other way to put it. So, if you don't like that, don't read this, please. _

_Rated T for obvious reasons._

_WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TCOT LETHAL LESSON!_

**MM of TCOT Lethal Lesson**

"I'll be in my room if you need anything…," always held an invitation. He was very aware of that, tonight more than ever.

He had found the solution to the Malansky case by watching the video's, figuring out the outlines, mastering the timeline, which had turned out to be the most important tool this time, finding out about the twins. A very harsh crime, first degree murder, premeditated, the framing of a friend included.

So, now that he had found out he thought he'd tell her, and he'd have her, and tell her that too. It had been four weeks, he'd sent her away from him because she really had needed to rest after the last case. After that she'd unexpectedly visited a friend that was very ill, had then taken a trip to her sister and had decided to go on a cruise which she had left after 4 days to be on the Malansky case with him. Four weeks. She had refused to have him in her bed during Malansky's defence, for obvious reasons, and he'd agreed of course, but now, for the sake of tomorrow's ending the case, this was enough. He knew he was going to win tomorrow, all proof and strategy was there and ready to release Malansky from going to deathrow.

He could use some releasing himself now.

Finding himself still very capable at the age of seventy-two, his urge to have her was even stronger than when he was younger. The knowledge about her body and her favourite ways was carved in his brilliant brain, he didn't need to think, his hands knew the way, he just had to follow them, no other goal but to pleasure her. Which was a pleasure to him. How much he loved her, and loved to love her. His age and hers just made the game nicer to play, still finding out better ways and more joy about eachother.

He smirked at something she used to say in that deep, creamy liquid voice of hers: " Size matters, baby, age doesn't. " They were both fine as far as he was concerned.

He chose to take the door between his suite and hers. Opened it quietly and slowly, maybe she was asleep. If she was, he'd surprise her in bed.

It was something primal, predatory. He was going to win the battle, so he could have the female. And quite a female. Claimed her even before time, feeling very confident about his strategy for the next day. He felt like a winner already.

She was still awake, stood by the window, watching the world outside, a book in her hand to read. Her face devoid of make-up, her soft body clad in a nightgown, silk of course, and a silk robe. Both short, reaching down to halfway her thighs, so he could view her legs. He wanted to taste them, feast upon them with his tongue, taste the oil she used to make her legs soft like silk.

Her smooth, bare legs. A treat for his tired mind.

" Found out? " The electrcity in the room already sparkling, she knew why he was here.

Grammar started to evaporate into thin air.

Her low voice. Shivers down his spine. His already growing arousel, making it deliriously difficult to walk. A contented smirk, she didn't see. He took her in completely.

" Yes, I did." _I love you _

" And? " _I love you too _

" The twins. " _I love you so deeply, baby_

" U-uh." She had said that from the start. He just had to find the proof.

He stood behind her now, watching her from top to bottom and back, reaching out to her shoulders to first massage her there, and then caress her neck at the spots she was most vulnerable.

So he used this knowledge to have her sigh and lean back to his chest, at the first touch of his eager fingers at her delicate skin. He pushed of her robe, to see it fall on the floor, to see the gown cherishing her smooth curves.

Now, age didn't matter, did it? She was so damned beautiful and so sultry smooth. He nearly burst with desire. He had to have her, all of her. There would be little mercy, and just as little foreplay.

He drew her to him from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck, made a moist trail up to her cheek, ended it with a kiss, and then went back to softly bite her earlobe, which made her gasp. He was claiming her. She noticed it with delight, had missed him so much too. Gave him more room to caress her neck.

" What are you doing? " Her arm upwards around his head to pull him to her neck to have more.

" I want you. " A hoarse whisper.

" So, I noticed … " her sultry smile, her eyes halfclosed.

" I'm going to make love to you. "

" Oh, really … " her evident mischief.

" Really … " the deepness of his voice held a promise she loved.

" Do I have any saying in this? "

" Just stop me if you want me to stop. " But the point of no return had long been passed.

Every fibre of her wanted him and more of him. Preferably by losing control, fighting the sweetest battle she knew with the man she loved so very much. And she knew loved her. His need for the woman she was, was very strong now. It thrilled her, excited her.

She didn't mind at all when he as much as threw her on her bed. It made her smile at him sultry. He was fully dressed, even had his shoes and tie still on. His eyes darkened and narrowed, his mind darkened and narrowed, no other thoughts in his mind than this woman and her womanliness he was about to have.

Rehearsed sentences were stored away at safe places, he'd open them when needed tomorrow. Thoughts of the crime, shifts he'd make, the room he'd use, lawsections, witnesses, suspects, set strategies drawn out on his notepad were filed now her body filled his working brain, the curves carved in his mind, his deep concentration on every inch of her. No sentence needed to be completed now, no need to watch his vocabulary, no need to guard the usual polite frames and titles, proper addressing, just her and her scent, their needs to fulfill, no words needed. No grammar, no punctuation marks. Just a language only the two of them knew, and understood completely, the delightful advantage of knowing eachother so well for so long.

Just one more thing he needed to know.

" How many? "

Her eyes narrowed with amusement at his mischief. " Three …"

" Three? " _That can be done ..._

" Mmmm-mmm." _I know … _

" How ? "

" However I like it ..." this elicited his deep groan, his eyes locked on hers. No, age didn't matter at all.

Knowing his verdict was permanent, no appeal possible, she closed her eyes, and lay back.

Hers._ One._

Hers._ Two._

Theirs. Intense. Simultaneous._ Three._

Epilogue

Collapsing next to her, words slowly returning, grammar, control of thoughts and breathing. Burning. Glowing. Case dismissed.

His arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, to embrace all of her heated body, to hear her soft regaining sighs, to take in her sated spent scent and touch. How he loved her. So much. Kissing her sweetness, her hair, her forehead, her cheek, her swollen lips.

" I love you, Della Street, I love you so much …" so very strong, and for so very long. A sob escaping him. Age mattered here.

" I love you. " Her sob the same nature. Moist eyes.

" God, I needed this …" His concern, " Have I hurt you? "

" No, you haven't …" her eyes looking into his " I needed you too, I've missed you …"

" Can I stay here? "

" You have to …" her radiant smile. " But I'll undress you first. "

Taking of his shoes, his socks, laughing at him. His pants, his briefs, his tie, suitjacket, vest, shirt. To have his bare skin to hers. Both in her bathroom, some necessary washing, watching eachother. Embracing eachothers softness, dwelling in it. Kissing again.

" I love you." His vulnerability, so touching to her.

" I love you, Perry Mason. I want to sleep in your arms …" her sweet lips kissing his.

" I wouldn't have it any other way …"

Switching off lights, pulling up covers, he lay down, opening his arms. She wanted them around her, her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

" I love you, " a silent tear.

" I love you too, " a soft smile, caressing the tear away. " I love my life with you …"

" You should, " a chukle.

" Are you all right like this?, " his concern.

" Oh yes, " her low voice. Her hand on his chest.

" Good night, baby. " His hand on hers.

" Good night."


End file.
